


1 of 3 (The Chronicles of the Street Artist)

by DJKiske, Vizell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Dance!AU, Graffiti, Miraculous Moves, Nathanaël The Street Artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKiske/pseuds/DJKiske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizell/pseuds/Vizell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With break-dancing taking over all of Paris as the newest craze, comes the 3 tenets of Hip Hop, Break-dancing, DJing and Graffiti. This story focuses on aspect number 3 and the street artist who goes by the name 'Evillustrator' and his rise to fame, while earning something special on the way.</p><p>Based off of StarryCove's Break-Dance AU and Vizell and Jessdoodlesthings' headcanons.</p><p>If you would like to hear the music that inspired and is featured in the fic, go to the new and improved playlist which is located here.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_LiAZ_OSBHtNzGltgKhdgN1b7TNI_j_v</p><p>Curious as to why the chapters are named the way they are? Check the official title mix: <br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_LiAZ_OSBHunL1zeyARiYMBEFQjX99So</p><p>To see how the Miraculous' look, check this link here. http://imgur.com/a/bMei7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TTHHEE PPAARRTTYY

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following fanfic features stunts and activities performed by street artists and break-dancers or under the supervision of street artists and break-dancers. Accordingly DJXtremist and his collaborators must insist that no one attempt to recreate or reenact any stunt or activity performed in this fanfic.

.- .--. .--. .-. --- -..- .. -- .- - . .-.. -.-- / ..--- .---- .... ...-- ----- / .--. .- .-. .. ... --..-- / ..-. .-. .- -. -.-. .

Nathanael didn't want to go to some dingy warehouse on a Saturday especially when he had homework to do. Even less so when it was in one of the sketchiest parts of Paris. But Alya and Nino had pressured him into going to the impromptu dance party because Nino was to DJ the event. Nathan decided to go reluctantly, he put on his most 'street' clothes he had, his black and white striped hoodie, a purple scarf, a pair of black jeans and his red sneakers. At around 9 pm he snuck out of his house and got into Nino's car parked just down the street. As they arrived he could hear the loud thumping bass and could see the lights flickering, and moving in different colors through the upper windows of the building. As he walked past the ‘security’ if you could even call two random kids wearing hoodies and baggy jeans with a cigarette in their mouths "security". He was let in past them after Nino let them know he was with them. As he passed the proscenium that was the doorway he was almost instantly blinded by the lightshow that was going on. After his eyes had adjusted to the bright lights he saw all the people in the warehouse making a circle in the crowd. Although he couldn't see what was going on due to his smaller stature he could tell it was pretty amazing. He stood on a pallet that was near the crowd and he looked over the crowd seeing 2 dancers. One of which was rocking a black and green hoodie adorned with cat ears and matching skate shoes, he looked as if he was floating across the floor, and at the drop to the song the current DJ was playing he landed a clean backflip ending the ‘battle’ he was currently in.  
He looked over after the battle seeing the MC of the party, get on the mic.  
“Alright Ladies and Gents, DJ Tek over here is ending his set early, but I think I know a guy you all have been waiting for, give it up for my man D.V.N.O.!”  
He sees Nino get behind the decks and immediately begins playing a track which got the whole floor to make some room for the cat-eared dancer as he stood making an open call out to the crowd looking for his next challenger. Nathan recognized it as Planisphere by Justice, a song that Nino had played before on he and Alya’s internet radio show.

“Anyone else want some of this? I can go all night.”

“I think I can take you on!” Suddenly Nathan sees the entire crowd make room for a girl wearing the red sports top with black spots, and an equally black and red pair of sneakers. 

“You think you can beat me Ladybug? You aren't even worth my time” 

“Easily Chat Noir. Why? Are you afraid you might lose petit chaton?”  
She gave a sly grin eliciting a similar grin from the Cat-eared boy. As soon as the beat of the song started playing, the crowd moved in just enough to keep Nathan from seeing what was going on. He got off the palette and walked around trying to find any semblance of a view, in between people he could occasionally see the feet of ‘The Ladybug’ as she presumably began to dance.  
Nathan wanted to see what was going on. The only place he could possibly get a good view of the action was from the stage. As he began to walk towards the stage he got shoved by the crowd moving back, while one of the two people landed what was presumed to be a backflip. He fell against one of the pallet stacks, he noticed under all the lights that it was a bunch of boxes of spray paint. He looked over to the stage seeing a bunch of hooded figures painting on pieces of plywood. That was his ticket onto the stage to get him a better view. Nathanael grabbed a box of spray paint, which had nothing but black, fire engine red and neon green. He hopped onto the hastily put together stage, and looked over Nino’s shoulder seeing the dancing duel that was going down. For every move that Chat did, Ladybug had an answer. He was taken out of his view when he was poked by one of the graffiti painters. 

“Hey kid, you gonna use those?” He looks and sees the guy pointing to his box of spray paint. 

“Uh yeah I am. Can I use a couple of pieces of the plywood?”

“Yeah man help yourself.”  
He sees the painter point to a pile of plywood laying next to the stage.  
Nathan grabs 2 pieces of the plywood propping them up behind Nino, against one of the pieces of scaffolding holding the lighting rig in place. Nathanael opens the box and grabs the black can of spray paint beginning to paint a shapeless figure. He turns and sees Chat and Ladybug still in the middle of their battle. He instantly gets some inspiration from their ongoing battle. He starts to paint a silhouette of each of the two combatants. He started painting the outline of Chat Noir. As he was filling it in, he added details like his hoodie including the ears, which he detailed with the bright green tips. He then added the green eye makeup and finally the green detailing for his shoes. He began to do the same for Ladybug creating the outline of her form and then filling it in. As soon as he was finished adding in the details for Ladybug’s shoes, the battle that was going on had concluded, with Ladybug being crowned the victor. Nathanael sighed, the whole reason he came up to the stage was to see the battle and he had missed it. He squatted down in front of his work about to sign with his name, when he realizes that everyone else was tagging things like ‘Beatz’, ‘Hero’ and ‘Skum1’. Nathan figures to fit in, he needed to go by a similar pseudonym. He grabbed the last remaining can of black, painting the first name that came to mind ‘Evillustrator’. Underneath both of the paintings. Once he was finished signing his work, he turns to see the crowd gawking at his paintings. Even getting the attention of Chat and Ladybug. He hears things being said by the crowd.

“Dude that is badass!”

“I am taking those home!”  
Nino turns around seeing Nathanael’s paintings. He sat there for a second, mouth agape.

“Dude Nathan, I didn't know you were a writer. Those look awesome.”

Nathan stammered out,  
“A-Actually I am no-” He isnt able to finish that sentence because he sees everyone start to scramble out of the warehouse.  
He hears the security guys out front yell to the crowd,  
“Cops! Cops! GO GO GO!” 

He sees Nino quickly pack his laptop back into his bag, Nathan grabs the box of spray paint and dashes out of the warehouse with Alya and Nino making it to Nino's car. They then speed off into the night narrowly avoiding the police. 

“Dude, that was a pretty sick piece you did back there Nathan. Are you a writer?”

“Yeah Nathan, I took pictures before the police showed up, these are gonna look amazing on the blog. We had no idea you did street art.”  
Nathan was gonna pipe up that he wasn’t an artist, but he remembered the look that Ladybug gave him when the crowd noticed the paintings. He then pondered for a moment and said,

“Yeah... I am, I am the ‘Evillustrator’.”

“The name is sorta lame Nathan, but I mean if you do work as good as what you did back there, I don't think anyone will hate that name.”  
Nathan looked to the box of paints next to him, if these things gave him the power to paint those amazing pieces, and to get the attention of Ladybug then he didn't mind adopting the mantle.


	2. One Minute to Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have been pretty busy with real life stuff. Do enjoy the work.

Chapter 2 One Minute to Midnight

 

It had been a week since the fateful night at the warehouse and Nathanael had come to the conclusion that if he wanted to become a street artist and fit in with the hip hop going-ons, he needed to find out exactly what needed to be done, and what any unspoken “rules” were. That night he got a text from Alya. She asked him to find a way distribute the whereabouts for the upcoming battle being held at one of the local clubs, without drawing suspicion from police or otherwise. Nathanael thought this was a tall order, but decided to go for it. After a night of researching, and a day of gathering all the materials he needed from a nearby hardware store, he decided that tonight was the night he would begin his street art career by starting with a wheatpasting mission. After drawing up a piece on his computer, which just so happened to be a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug. He decided to be sneaky by adding a hidden QR code displaying address of the club and the time. He went and got it printed in 4 long sheets at a local printing shop.  
That night he snuck out again at around midnight. The conditions were perfect, it was rather foggy and it was a quiet out. He grabbed his supplies hidden under a well placed tarp and began awkwardly walking down the road carrying 4 rolled up poster sized sheets of printed paper and small bucket filled with paste with a small broom in it. As he walked he was praying he wouldn't draw suspicion or at worst get caught because at the moment he looked like he was up to no good. He soon got to his destination, a secluded alley not too far from the school, between a donut shop and a real estate office. He had noticed the alley was secluded enough that he could put up his work without being seen. After checking for police and any pedestrians and not seeing any in sight, he began to paste up the large artwork onto the brick wall. He began laying down a thin layer of paste over a rather large area. Then he placed the sheets up one at a time pressing them against the paste, getting them lined up properly. He finally went over the entire piece again with the paste, making sure it stayed flat and uniform with no buckles or bubbles. Once he was satisfied with his work, he texted Alya.

N ‘Hey the flyer is up, what do you think?’  
He snapped a picture of the artwork sending the text to Alya

A. ‘Nice that is so sick! Where is it at?’

N. ‘Near the school, you said you wanted conspicuous, so make sure to let the blog know that the next location needs to be found. Tell the people on the blog that it's a QR code’ 

A. Will do, blog post should be up soon.

Nathanael thought for a second with his phone in his hand. A sudden realization came up, ‘What if I’m ratted out?’ he thinks to himself. He decides to text Alya again.

N. Hey Alya, I know this is weird but... Can you promise me that you won’t tell the blog who I actually am? I guess I’m kinda scared of someone ratting me out.

After a minute Alya responds to him.

A. Hey don't worry about it, most of us wear a Hat, what with all of doing our battles illegally. As long as you are with us and don't get caught, you’ll do just fine.

N. Wait, a hat? I’ve never seen you wear a hat before, I mean Nino wears one but I have never seen you wear a hat.

He immediately gets a text back

A. LOL, no no no, not literally. Hat stands for Honor Among Thieves. Basically so long as you don't rat anyone out, no one will rat you out. Ok? I promise you’ll be just fine, just don't get caught. ;) But if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to put your name on the blog.

Nathanael sighed in relief. He put his phone away, put his hood up, brought his scarf up over his nose and started walking back home. With his bucket and small broom in one hand he was praying he didn't get stopped by police, luckily that didn't happen. Once he was sure that he was far away enough from the piece to not cause suspicion he threw away his bucket and paste away into the dumpster of a bank a few blocks from his house. He snuck back through the window into his room quietly hoping that he wouldn't get caught by mom. Luckily that didn't happen and he heard her snoring away in her room. He sat down at his desk waking up his PC and clicked over to Alya and Nino’s blog, the B-Blog. He saw that a new post had been put up, it said,

“Hey y’all Lady Hi-fi here, dropping a late night announcement for you guys regarding the location for our next battle. Because we don't want what happened last week to happen again, we decided to have the info hidden in a sick piece by The Evillustrator. To find the address and time, you are looking for this piece and the hidden QR code within it. I am told by the man himself, it's hidden in an alley near the College, have fun!”

He sat back, grabbing his sketchbook and doodling his next piece, it was a picture of Nino on the decks. He figured this would be his next piece at the upcoming battle. He looked over at his clock, 11:59. He shut his computer off and went to sleep, it was gonna be a long day tomorrow at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what wheatpasting is, its using wallpaper paste to put up posters and other paper items, usually by means of a roller or broom. If you'd like examples look up the work of Shepard Fairey aka OBEY.
> 
> I will have the next chapter up as soon as its ready.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some little things I wasnt happy with
> 
> \----- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- / ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- ----- / ----- .---- ----- ----- ----- ----- .---- ----- / ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- / ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- / ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- ----- ----- / ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- / ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- .----


	3. Let There Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathanael learns something he probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write. I promise to try and make an update once a week at the very minimum. But anywho, enjoy this chapter of 1 of 3 because this is one of my favorites.

.---- ....- .... ...-- ----- / -.-. --- .-.. .-.. . --. . / ..-. .-. .- -. -.-. --- .. ... . / -.. ..- .--. --- -. -

This is not what he expected, in fact this is something Nathanael was hesitant about.  
It was the thursday of battle week, and Nathanael had been asked to go to a dance studio in the upper class part of Paris. It was on Nino and Alya’s recommendation.  
“Dude Nathanael you need to go to this, this could be a big break.” Said Nino  
“Plus it's a big name studio so they can pay you pretty handsomely if you do well enough.” Alya added hoping to get Nathanael to go.  
“I don’t know guys.. What if they are the pinky up kind of people?”  
Alya interjected,  
“But, pinky up people have money, and even if you don't do well, you’ll still get paid. It means you can get more colors of that paint you want.”  
Nathanael thought for a second, it meant he could get the really nice colors of his new favorite spray paint, ‘Nevada Colors.’  
“So, when and where?”  
He was clapped on the back by Nino  
“That's what I like to hear.”

He had been asked to go to, “School Ballet De Agreste” after school to get art of the dancers. Mainly so that the owner Gabriel, could then have as a framed art piece or perhaps a mural for the studio. As he walked out of the schoolyard he got a text, from Alya.

A. “I almost forgot to give you the address here it is.. 6 Avenue George V, 75008 Paris,  
France. Tell the lady at the front that Alya sent you and that you are looking for Gabriel.”

N. Thanks Alya.

He walked up to the building, seeing the name on a plaque next to a nondescript door. He walked into said door and up to the top floor like the directory had read. As he got there he walked up to the front desk seeing the girl filing her fingernails. She noticed Nathanael walk in. Her nameplate read Natalie.  
“Hi, can I help you?” In a rather bored and apathetic tone.  
“U-um yes hi, I was told to tell you, I was sent by Alya. I-I’m looking for Gabriel.” He stammered out, seeing the girl looking bemused at best.  
“Oh, yeah just go inside, he is the one with the pale blonde hair and glasses. You can't miss him”  
“Ok thank you very much.”  
“You're welcome!” She says in a sarcastically apathetic tone.  
Nathanael walks into the well kept studio, hearing a violin piece playing over the stereo system. He sees the man in question barking orders to a blonde boy who looked to be his son. He watches momentarily as the boy looked like he was trying his hardest to do as his ‘instructor’ asked.  
“Higher Adrien, Higher! I want to see those legs up high and I want to see those landings mesh well together.” He sees the man take sigh, and shut off the music, having Adrien land and have to awkwardly stop his routine. Nathanael takes this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Gabriel.  
“U-uh, Mr. Gabriel was it? I was sent by Alya.”  
He sees the man turn around and lock eyes with him, he seemed to look rather stressed. He began,  
“That’s Mr. Agreste to you boy. You must be the one Adrien and his hoodlum friends recommended.” Nathanael visibly winces at that comment, knowing he was talking about Alya and Nino.  
“What is your name boy?"  
"N-Nathanael sir."  
Do you have your portfolio with you? I’d like to see who it is I am hiring.” Nathanael pulled his sketchbook out from his backpack, handing it to Gabriel. He flipped through the pictures seeing drawings and portraits of people that Nathanael drew as he was sitting in the park or out with friends.  
“Hm it seems you’ll do well enough, I am looking for an artist that can draw and create as a performance is happening, I would like something to decorate this studio with, besides trophies and medals.”  
Nathanael could tell it was a tall order.  
“I-I can do my best sir.” Nathanael responded  
“Good, right now will be your first test, sit in that chair over yonder and you will sketch what you can as my son Adrien continues his practice.” He motions over to a chair on the other side of the rather large studio, situated next to a stack of other chairs.  
Nathanael looked over at the boy Gabriel was instructing something seemed familiar about him, he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't think it any further, because at the moment he had a job to do. He whips out his sketchbook and his best sketching pencil. He sees Gabriel walk over to the stereo system, he hears him say,  
“Ok Adrien, take first position.” He sees Adrien take his first pose, an elegant and rehearsed bend.  
“Ok Richter: Infra 5 from the top, 5, 6, 7, 8” Nathanael hears the music play, it was the same violin piece he had heard walking in. He sees Adrien begin to move and glide along the floor in a rehearsed ballet. Nathanael starts drawing the first position getting a sketch down in about a minute . He then moves on to the jumps Adrien is doing, getting the anatomy as best as he could. Soon he had drawn the bends and twists of Adrien’s movements as the song began to grow in intensity. He looked over and could see Mr. Agreste watching intently. Nathanael even began to sketch him as quickly as he could in his current pose. Soon the music was even more intense adding static and radio noise in, which had Adrien mimicking that of someone falling defeated. The song ended and Gabriel rose to his feet. Nathanael darkened the lines he liked from each of the pictures he drew and once he was satisfied, he had 4 pictures he could give to Mr. Agreste.  
He sees Gabriel walk over to Adrien.  
“That is what I like to see, besides the fact of your legs being an issue, and your 8th form’s footing is incorrect, you have your legs too far apart. But I imagine you will have that fixed for Sundays performance.”  
“Yeah I'll try to practice.” He hears Adrien respond.  
He sees Mr. Agreste walk over to him, instinctively Nathanael gets a bit nervous at the man towering over him.  
“Let me see your work.”  
“Y-Yeah here you go.” Nathanael hands the sketchbook to Gabriel and he sees Gabriel leaf through the 4 drawings.  
“These will do, I expect them to be finished and cleaned up next time we meet. I also do not appreciate this portrait of me, it's the performers you are to be focusing on, not the instructor.” Nathanael takes back the sketchbook, feeling a bit bad that he made a mistake, but he had not realized what the man wanted.  
He sees Gabriel walk to the desk in the room, grabbing out a check, writing down something on it. He is then handed the check. Nathanael reads it noticing it's a check for 150 euros. He tries not to act surprised.  
“I expect you here same time next week.” He hears the man say.  
“Y-Yes sir.”  
“Good. I shall be taking my leave, Adrien I expect that performance to be perfect, so continue practicing. Call Nathalie when you wish to come home. Nathanael, give Nathalie your phone number so I may contact you.”  
He sees the man walk out the door of the studio down the stairs. Nathanael gets up from his chair wanting to pack up his stuff, causing him to knock his bag over and drops his 3 favorite pens losing them behind the stack of chairs. As he gets down on all fours and starts pick each one up, checking to see if they spilled any ink. Once he gathers all of them up he starts picking himself off the floor. He hears Adrien shuffling around, messing with the stereo system. Nathanael tries to see what exactly it was he was doing. Its as he is wondering this, he sees Adrien had put on his pants and a pair of black and green shoes and places a very specific hoodie over his body. Nathanael instantly recognized the cat ears and the matching green accenting. It was the hoodie of Chat Noir. He then heard a much different song play over the stereo system. He heard a very epic sounding horn, he watched as Adrien/Chat bounce on the balls of his feet as a warmup. Once the heavy beat of the song hit he began to break out into a B-Boy routine, the movements and the style behind it proved to Nathanael that Adrien was definitely the Chat Noir he saw at the battles the week before. Nathanael sat back a bit, feeling like he was watching something he wasn't supposed to but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Every movement, every step looked calculated, everything looked clean and neat, while still being stylized and it showed emotion and individuality as he moved. Its right during the slow part of the song that Adrien looks over and locks eyes with Nathanael, who is still sitting there behind the stack of chairs. This alone caused Nathanael to jump in surprise.  
“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were-”  
He sees Adrien run up to him, getting on his knees, begging.  
“Please, please don't tell my dad about this. He would kill me, and he wouldn't let me go to college with you guys if he found out.”  
Nathanael thinks about it, and then simply says.  
“I-It’s ok Adrien, you can trust me. I wear a hat.” Nathanael pulls out his other sketchbook, showing off a sketches he did of Chat, Ladybug and Nino, in the style of his silhouettes he did at the party a week ago. Adrien perks up at this, beginning to smile.  
“I take it you are the Evillustrator?”  
Nathanael nods, holding his hand out.  
“You don't out me, and I won't out you. Deal?”  
“Deal.” He sees Adrien pull him into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
Nathanael smiles seeing Adrien walk over to his bag. As Nathanael is packing up his stuff he hears Adrien say something.  
“Do you know why I have to keep it a secret?” Nathanael perks up hearing him say that. “My dad never liked my hip hop dancing, he always told me it was ‘improper’ and ‘ghetto’. That the only people who danced it were hoodlums and vagabonds with no skill, that they would go nowhere and would end up poor on the streets. He used Alya and Nino as examples.” Nathanael can hear the hurt in his voice.  
"It, makes me feel free. I don't have to make sure every step is exactly the same, I can do what I want to do as I want to do it. My father could never understand that. My mom was the opposite, she loved seeing me perform and watching me break-dance, she called it ‘art in motion’ and would always go to my performances. But ever since the trip to Tibet we took. We haven't seen or heard anything from her since.” He heard him sniffle a bit.  
“I-I haven't told anyone else, so swear to me that you won't say anything, not to my dad, not to Alya, Nino, Marinette, no one!” Nathanael pauses, and simply nods, he runs a finger across his lips.  
“My lips are sealed Adrien. I swear I won't tell anyone.” Adrien walks over and presses Nathanael into a hug. Nathanael could feel him crying against his shoulder. Nathanael patted him on the back reassuringly, hoping it could help him perk up a bit more. He felt that the info he had just learned, would be something he would need to keep shut about, especially because of the battle on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious on the songs I write with. I usually have a song I listen to, and it inspires me to write a chapter.  
> In this case, its the song Adrien is ballet dancing to, Infra: Richter 5 by Chris Worsey, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5WlwfgBaSM  
> The other song that inspired this chapter was Genesis by Justice, its the song Adrien break dances to. which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKzWLUQizz8


	4. We Are Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nathanael discovers the impact of his work and comes to terms with how he feels about 2 specific dancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to write because I didnt know if I wanted to introduce things that would be bombshells or not. But I have made this as well as I could.
> 
> Damn! 1000 hits! Thank you guys so much for your support. I promise the next chapter will come much quicker than this one.
> 
> Just in case you guys wanted to know, I have a Tumblr blog. Its djxtremist.tumblr.com. I post Miraculous stuff and other things I am interested in, plus I will put updates for the story and I will answer questions if need be. 
> 
> Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy

..-. .-. .. -.. .- -.-- / --- ..-. / -... .- - - .-.. . / .-- . . -.- / .---- -.... .... ...-- -.... / .- .-.. -.-- .- / -.-. . ... .- .. .-. . .----. ... / .... --- ..- ... . --..-- / .- -.- .- / - .... . / .- -.-. . ... / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / -... .- ... ... / .-. .- -.. .. --- / ... .... --- .-- / .... --.-

Nathanael was reluctantly pulled to Alya’s house by Nino and Alya. What for? He didn't know. Soon enough sitting in the basement of Alya’s house surrounded by computers, microphones and DJ equipment. It had been converted into a radio studio, complete with foam squares on the walls, a dining table that was used as the interview table and a full DJ set up for Nino. He saw Nino and Alya preparing for the show loading up the Wemakeradio website. He asked,  
“Wait why am I here? You guys do know I do street art, I am not an MC.”  
“We know.” Nino and Alya said in unison. ‘These two were made for each other.’ Nathanael thought to himself.  
“The reason we brought you here is because we thought if we brought you on for an exclusive interview we could get more listeners this week. Especially because of the battle coming up on Saturday.” Alya said rather excitedly, booting up the computers and starting up broadcasting software.  
“Yeah man, think about it, ‘Exclusive interview with The Evillustrator, the man with the cans.’ This is gonna be sweet!” Nino says, continuing to adjust levels on the soundboard and plugging in cables to it.  
“B-but this is a bad idea, what if people find out who I am?”  
“I already have that covered.” He lead Nathanael to chair sitting in front of a microphone on the other side of the table. Nathanael sat down putting on the headphones that were sitting on the table in front of him.  
“Ok, give it a ‘test 1 2’” Nino instructed, putting on his pair of headphones.  
“Testing 1 2? Testing 1 2.” Suddenly Nathanael heard his voice in the headphones pitch down by several octaves making his voice much deeper and have slight distortion. He looked up to see Nino messing with the effects on the soundboard.  
“Test 1 2.”  
“Perfect! Now your voice is disguised, just try to speak clearly so people don't know it's you by the way you talk.” Nino says getting to his position at the table next to Alya.  
Nathanael swallowed the lump in his throat hoping it would go well and no one would find out it was him. He cleared his throat with some exercises.  
“Red leather, yellow leather, red leather, yellow leather. Ok I think I am ready.”  
“Cool, so for the interview, you just have to introduce yourself, as ‘The Evillustrator’ say what it is you do, and then you’ll just answer questions from the listeners. Easy enough right?” Alya says, making it sound WAY easier then it actually was. Nathanael just nodded.  
“Ok Nino count us down.”  
“Ok, ahem, 5, 4, 3, 2... ” He silently says the one and he presses the big red button on the soundboard, lighting up the ‘On Air’ sign near the door. He hears Nino play the intro song, he then begins to speak.  
“What’s up b-boys and b-girls you are listening to the Aces with the Bass radio show, with Lady Hifi and yours truly, D.V.N.O. This week we have a very exclusive interview with the one and only Evillustrator, or as I like to call him, the man with the cans.” Saying everything naturally and with a cool vibe. "You guys have me on the air." Nathanael says shrugging to Alya and Nino. Alya adds,  
“Thats right everyone, you will get to ask him questions on Chirper, with the hashtag ‘AskEvil’.” Nathanael looks at his phone on Chirper, seeing that people had already started asking questions.  
“But before we get to that, we have a few announcements. First there has been a bounty set by the man we call Dark-Cupid against the now infamous LadyBug. He says, ‘I will give whoever can take down Ladybug tomorrow night, a $75 dollar gift card to XS shoes.’ So any one of you who has the skill and guts to beat Ladybug will get a prize from Dark-cupid himself. We also have an announcement from a new competitor, who goes by the name ‘Queen Bee’. She has decided to call out Chat Noir and Ladybug tomorrow night at the battle. Will she hold up on her own against 2 of Paris’ best? We will have to wait and see.”

Meanwhile at the Agreste manor, Adrien is listening into the show, not surprised that he was called out. He was surprised that a new name had decided to call him out. He jots down some notes onto his phone. He opens up Chirper, switching from his ‘Adrien Agreste- dancer for Ballet School De Agreste & model at Agreste Fashion’ account to his Chat-Noir account. He sits back in his chair adjusting his fancy ASG headphones on his head. Because he knew Nathanael was with Alya and Nino, he figured it would be a good time to ask a question he had had for the past week.

At the same time at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette was doing the same thing. She switched from Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s Chirper to her ‘Ladybug’ account. She was waiting for D.V.N.O.’s mix so she could practice for tomorrow night’s battle. But at hearing the announcement that Evillustrator was getting an interview, she became curious and was starting to type in her question waiting for just the right time to send it in.

Back at the studio, Alya was finishing off the announcements.  
“And Finally we have the final call out from Vanisher, she wishes to battle against Reflekta tomorrow night. I think we are going to have plenty of battles tomorrow night. As a reminder if you don't know where it is, remember to check the blog post it will give you all the hints you need. It will tell you the exact location for tomorrow night’s battle.” She sees Nino pull his phone out ready for the interview questions, she does the same. Nino begins,  
“Ok everyone now is the moment you have all been waiting for. We will be reading questions and have them answered by The Evillustrator. Remember to use the hashtag #AskEvil. One question per person. I should let you guys know, because they wish to keep their identity a secret we have disguised their voice. Are you ready over there?”  
Nathanael takes a few deep breaths trying to steel his nerves. He gives Nino a thumbs up and says.  
“Ready over here.” into the mic. Hearing the deep distorted voice instead of his real voice.  
“Ok then let's see some of these questions. Starting us off with a question from ‘The Gam3r’ who asks, ‘Why did you decide to code things instead of just having the location announced like you guys used to do it?’”  
Nathanael responds,  
“Because the last 2 battles had to be cut short because of the police. So until we have a permanent spot where we won't get hassled, we decided to make it known through codes and ciphers.”  
Nino then says,  
“Ok there you are Gamer, next we have a question from ‘Bubble-Goth’, Reflekta’s partner in crime, who asks, ‘Are you going to be at tomorrow nights battle? I would love to see you make art in person.’”  
Nathanael says,  
“Um, yes I will be. If I am there though, out of respect I would like to not be hassled by people. If I am going to be painting. You may observe, just don't come bothering me.”  
Alya says,  
“Next up we have a question from... wow, Chat Noir himself. He asks, ‘Why do you make [art] pieces of me and Ladybug, if we are rivals? You seem to like us artistically, no?’”  
Nathanael feels the blood rush from his face. In actuality over the past week, he had developed a slight crush on both Ladybug and Chat, who he knew was Adrien. It had started ever since the battle a week ago and it became more than an innocent crush once he learned of Chat’s identity. He cleared his throat and held his breath before saying,  
“I do a lot of art pieces of you guys because, your rivalry is inspiring to me. Also since you two are probably the best it makes sense to make art of you two, and artistically you two make nice paintings because of the color you two have chosen.”  
Alya and Nino look towards each other and shrug. Nino then says,  
“Ok, there you are Chaton. Next we have a question from ‘Ms.Climatika’, and she asks, ‘Are you single? From what I saw at the last battle, you are pretty cute.’”  
He hears Alya laugh audibly in the background.  
Nathanael stiffens a bit. He had been thinking a lot about Adrien, and Ladybug since the beginning of the week. Be takes a deep breath and responds,  
“Yes, Yes I am. Much to the enjoyment of Lady Hi-Fi. I would be looking, except my identity is a bit more important than finding a date at the moment. Though, I have had my eyes on two people.. Who they are? I will not say.” He sees Alya and Nino look over at each other, giggle and nod, before making a zipping motion across their lips. Nathanael gets suspicious, he would have to interrogate them after the show. With that response alone, and the reaction he got from Alya and Nino Nathanael could feel his face heat up. Alya calms herself down, then says,  
“Alright... woo, we have a question from Timebreaker, she asks, ‘Evil, Why did you pick that name? It seems too, I don't know, cliche?’”  
Nathanael instantly replies,  
“it was the first name I could think of so I just went with it.”  
“Alright we have time for 2 more questions, this one comes from.... THE Jagged Stone, who says, “Your artwork is pretty ROCK N’ ROLL! I have been seeing it all over the blogosphere and Chirper, I am impressed. Any possibility you could design a T shirt or poster for me?’”  
Nathanael feels his heart jump into his throat, this Evillustrator gig has gotten him quite a lot of recognition, in such a short amount of time. Which Nathanael felt was way more than he should have, especially if it got the attention of Jagged Stone.  
“I-I would love to, however if you wished to contact me, I don't have ‘people’ per se. So you can contact me on Chirper, it is Evil, underscore Illustrator. We can work out details there.” He looks over at Alya and Nino agreeing on something. Alya reads off the last question saying,  
“Ok everyone, here is the last question of the day, and it comes from my girl Ladybug who asks, “Evil, if I win tomorrow night’s battle, will you make me a custom commission? I would like to meet you in person for it.” Nathanael suddenly gets a bit nervous, trying his best not to show his real voice through, he manages out.  
“Ok.. Um I will only do it if you win every call out that was announced earlier. Wait who was it?”  
Alya looks over the announcement,  
“Let's see, Queen Bee, Volpina, Melodie and Chat Noir.”  
“Ok, beat all of them tomorrow night. Only then will I do a commission in person for you.” He felt a bit bad for saying that, but it was to protect his identity even if it was one of his crushes. “Alright y’all thanks so much for the questions, coming up is the Hour of Power mix, done by yours truly, don't go anywhere ya’ll!” Nino says to the mic.  
Nathanael takes the headphones off and shuts the mic off.  
Nino switches to a set of advertisements. Nathanael figures that this is as good a time as any and walks out of the ‘interview area’ and into the door leading to the stairs where he can clear his head. He suddenly hears,  
“You’ve got it bad for them don't you?” He turns to see Alya standing with her arms crossed, a smug smirk across her face.  
“N-No.. I just, I met “Chat” yesterday and well I may have, felt bad for his situation. I don't know..!” He says gripping his bag around his chest his knuckles whitening from his grip, trying not to make eye contact. He feels Alya’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh whats he like? Who is he?” Nathanael looks up at her.  
“Surprisingly relatable, and I can't tell you, I promised.”  
“I'll get it out of you eventually... but I know almost all of the dancers except for a few. I have to know this stuff, I run the B-blog and the show we have here. I am the master of ceremonies, I am the one who organizes the battles sometimes so I have to know who's who.” Nathanael gets curious and asks,  
“So, do you know who Ladybug is?” Hoping to get some kind of info.  
“Nope, and if I did, it would be for me to know and for you to find out for yourself. Speaking of, she wants to meet you. Maybe you can find out on your own lover boy.” She says with a big smile on her face. Giving him a wink and walking back over to the mixing board.

He manages to stammer out,  
"I-I think I am gonna head out, see you guys tomorrow night."  
"Later dude!" Nino says getting back on the mic beginning to announce the Power Hour mix.

Meanwhile an old man has been sitting by his computer in the local hip hop dance studio listening to the broadcast.  
"I think its time. eh Wayzz?" He says to the small kwami sitting in a nearby record box who was also listening to the broadcast. The kwami then asks,  
"Are you sure Fu? I know we only give a pair of Miraculous if they deserve it. But I don't know." Fu thought for a second, and said,  
"There have been a lot of artists who have been close to being worthy, but this one, I have a very good feeling about this one." He smiled to his kwami and got up from his stool, slowly shambling over to a closet near the far end of the studio. He walks in closing the door behind him then pulls on an out of place plank of wood, it opens a trapdoor into the basement. He immediately cracks his back and begins walking normally into the basement. In the basement he sees his stacks of records, a stack of shoe-boxes and about 20 speakers. He walks over to a particular speaker, an ornate looking wooden speaker box. He grabs a nearby crowbar and wrenches off the bottom speaker revealing 3 boxes of shoes, 1 orange, 1 yellow, and 1 blue. He looked over them pulling out the blue box. It read 'Miraculous' with the model name being 'P-C0C Proto-1'. He smiles, refitting the speaker into its place, taking the box back upstairs he walks over to his desk. Pulling out a messenger bag from under his desk he places the box in and puts the bag over his shoulder.  
"Alright Wayzz time to go meet this artist." He takes the kwami with him, Wayzz diving into Fu's shirt pocket, as Fu begins walking out of the studio,  
"Kim, watch the place while I am gone, and I want to see floor cleaned by the time I get back."  
"Yeah Fu I'll get on that." Says the tall athletic kid sitting behind the 'front desk' if it can even be called that. He gets up grabbing the nearby broom. Fu smiles at his quick obedience as he walks out the door and into the streets to look for The Evillustrator.

Nathanael meanwhile is walking home, it just so happens that Alya lives in the opposite direction to where Nathanael lives. As he is walking home, he notices a rather blank wall in an alley several blocks from Alya's house. It was connected to a pizzeria and Nathanael thought this might be an opportune spot for another piece, he looks up and down the road to make sure no one was coming. After seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled out a stencil, unfolding it. It was a drawing of himself wearing the signature sweater but wearing a gas mask. He had drawn it to look like he was leaning on something. After quickly taping up the stencil, Nathanael whipped out a small can of black spray paint, he uncaps it and begins to shake it, it was rather silent after he stuck a magnet to the underside to keep it from rattling. He looked out into the street and after seeing a car pass by with no one else on the road he quickly began to spray his stencil as quickly as he could. It was very high risk as he was doing this in broad daylight. He quickly sprayed over the stencil, peeling it from its tape revealing an "Evillustrator" leaning on one of the pipes running up the side of the building. He didn't have much time to appreciate the art however he had to get out of there before he got caught. He quickly folded up the stencil back up, put the cap back on his spray paint can and put both items back in his bag. He walks out of the alley and starts walking down the street just as he sees a police car rounding the corner. Nathanael holds his breath hoping not to get caught. Its as he is walking away that an old man with a messenger bag walks into the cross walk tripping and falling directly in front of the cop car. Nathanael sprints as fast as he could, grabbing the old man and helping him out of the way just in time to have the police car stop. Nathanael sees the police man stop and get out of his car, it was Roger, Sabrina's dad. He asks the two,  
"Are you two ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so, you ok sir?" Nathanael says turning to the old man, who tries to get up, and with some help he is picked up and is able to stand on his own power.  
"I think I am ok, I mean my ego is bruised but I think I will be ok young one." the old man says laughing.  
"As long as no one is injured, I profusely apologize. I have to get back to the station, have a nice day gentlemen." Roger gets back into his car and drives off down the road.  
Nathanael gives a nod to the old man, who gives a slower nod. Nathanael walks down the road. Not knowing who he just helped. Fu smiles feeling his Kwami leave his shirt pocket.  
"What are you thinking master?" Fu walks over to the alley seeing the painting, it was beautiful. All the paint was kept within the stencil, no over spray.  
"This is the one." He grins. He then starts walking briskly to follow Nathanael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. --..-- / ..-. .. .-. . / .. -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -. . .-- / ... .... --- . ... .-.-.- / .-- . / .-.. . .- .-. -. / .-- .... .- - / - .... . / -... --- -..- / .. ... .-.-.-
> 
> I should probably mention what all the 'current' Miraculous' look like, and what they are based on. They can be found at the link below
>
>>  
>> 
>> [1 of 3 Miraculous'](//imgur.com/a/bMei7)  
> 


	5. Fire In Your New Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathanael learns a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is a bit short, life happened and I haven't had a chance to post this up.
> 
> I need to give credit where credit is due: the miraculous shoes idea was Jessdoodlesthings’ who graciously let me use her headcanon, I just adapted it for this story. Her Tumblr url is Jessdoodlesthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and comment. I really do love responding to your guys' comments.

Nathanael had walked quite a ways to get back home, he had considered bombing one more wall on his way home but he realized it was probably not a good idea to try his luck. On his walk home, he stopped by the local convenience store, grabbing himself a soda for the walk home. He finally gets to his front door unlocking it, and yells into the house,  
“Mom I’m home!” He doesn't get a response, he searches around the small 2 bedroom house finding a note on the kitchen counter, it read,  
“Nathan, I had to go into work for an emergency surgery, I won't be back till later, here is 20 euro, order take out. See you soon.” Nathanael sighs. His mother was a surgeon for the local hospitals, and she happened to be on call at all times. So it wasn't unusual for Nathanael to be home alone. He takes the 20 euro bill, stuffing it into his pocket for the time being. He walks to his room setting his bag down onto his bed walking over to sit at his desk. He pulls his phone out, and he is about to start dialing the number to the local pizzeria when he notices a box sitting on his desk. It was a blue shoe-box. He set his phone down and picked up the box looking it over, It had the brand-name ‘Miraculous’,  
“Never heard of them.” He says to himself, He opens the box seeing a pair of opal colored hi-tops covered in a black paint splatter. On the side on one of the shoes he sees a small logo made of little jewels that looked like the tail feathers of a peacock. He picks up one of the shoes and looks at the shoe sizing, 43 (size 9 1/2), it was his size.  
“Did my mom get me these?” He says to no one. He toes off his grey and purple thrift store boat shoes, slipping the ‘Miraculous’ shoes. He, walks with them untied, figuring that they were actually pretty comfy especially when compared to his old shoes. He sat down on his bed and tied the laces getting a feel for them. He stood and suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation starting from his toes and going up to his ankles, he sees the shoes glow a bright blue. Suddenly from the jewels a small figure appears through the light. Just as quickly as the light came and faded away leaving only a small blue figure. Nathanael sees the small creature, it couldn't be any bigger than his hand, he saw it outstretch its wings and a peacock tail. Suddenly it began to talk.  
“Ahhh, 23 years in a pair shoes really does make one’s wings ‘soar’.”  
Nathanael yelped, falling back on his bed, trying to get away from the talking bug-bird thing. He sees the small creature turn its head and notices Nathanael wearing the Miraculous’.  
“W-What are you, when, HOW!?!” Nathanael says holding his distance seeing the small peacock looking bug thing fly closer to him. The peacock looks him over.  
“Hey hey, relax kid, I mean you no harm.” The creature gasps,  
“Oh my, excuse me, it's so rude not to introduce myself. I am Kojakk, I am a kwami.” He sees the small ‘kwami’ bow respectfully, extending his tail feathers. “I am arguably the most fabulous of them all, and you are?”  
“N-Nathanael.” Nathanael stammers out. Kojakk responds,  
“Nathanael, hm that's a pretty fab name, not what I would have chosen, but it's cute.”  
Suddenly a thought struck Nathanael, is that why Adrien and Ladybug have such one of a kind shoes. Where theirs miraculous too?  
“Wait does that mean Chat Noir and Ladybug also have Miraculous’?” At hearing the names the kwami says to itself,  
“Ah I see Tikki and Plagg are still active...” Kojakk catches himself, realizing he had said too much. He takes a breath before saying,  
“Eh, but what do I know? I am just here to be fabulous. Listen I will answer your questions in due time, at the moment I am hungry and I need some food that will help me keep my figure. Onigiri would do perfectly.” Nathanael responds,  
“Well I don't know about Onigiri but I have some white rice in the fridge from last night.” The kwami contemplates for a second then says,  
“Hm, it will do. But I need it stat, I have much to talk about and no time to lose.” Nathanael sighs and gets up from his bed going to his refrigerator grabbing the small box of white rice. He warms it in the microwave for a bit and then walks back into the room setting the box down on the desk. The moment it hits the desk Kojakk flies over and starts taking small pieces eating them at a slow enough pace. Nathanael sits down at his desk clearing his throat. Kojakk swallows down the small bit of white rice he has and says,  
“Ah right. Well then, I should probably explain how this thing goes, I imagine you are an artist no?” The kwami says. He looks around Nathanael’s room seeing sketches and drawings on the walls and all the art supplies scattered everywhere.  
“That answers that question.”  
“Uhm Yeah, I just recently got into street art.”  
“Hm that's probably why you got me in the first place, because let me just say these paintings are B.E.Autiful mm.” The kwami says looking at the art that Nathanael did of his mother and friends.  
“Where was I? Oh right! So essentially, think of me as an aid. I aim to help with you doing your ‘street art’ as you kids call it these days. Back in the day we used to just call it graffiti. But I digress. I mean you are already very good, from what I can tell, especially if you caught the attention of... everyone who needs to know.” He barely catches himself before saying,  
“But you need more skills besides artistry. That's where I come in. I imagine you haven't been doing crazy things besides basic stuff?”  
“Uhm Yeah..?” Nathanael responds, realizing that all he did was mostly bomb alleys and the occasional street wall.  
“Let me just say, you aren't the first ‘street artist’ I have helped and you certainly won't be the last.” Nathanael thought for a second, if he had a pair of Miraculous’ and a kwami. Would that make him become one of the “legends” of the battles? Then a thought hit him.  
“B-but I can’t dance, I am so uncoordinated. I tripped on Mylene’s bag the other day and class and Chloe saw one of my more... private drawings.” He hears the kwami laugh, then float over patting him on the head.  
“Oh hun, don’t you worry your cute little tomato-y head about it. You have me to help. If I could help get my last artist to put up a sculpture onto the top of the Arc Du Triomphe, I can help you dance. Though, my specialty is helping you ‘get up’, perhaps even soar. All you have to say is ‘Transform Me’ and I will work my magic.” Nathanael thought for a second, getting curious he says,  
“Kojakk, transform me.” Suddenly the kwami is sucked into the shoes once again, and Nathanael feels the same tingling sensation, but this time it traveled all the way up his legs, he sees the blue light emanating from where the feeling came from. He suddenly felt it go past his head. He looked down, and realized he no longer had his purple jeans on, instead he had a pair of black skinny jeans with blue stitching. His shoes had turned a much more vibrant shade of blue. He walked over to his full length mirror that he uses for his anatomy drawings. He looked in the mirror seeing someone almost completely different, for one he had just noticed the respirator around his neck, his usual black blazer had changed into his ‘street’ sweater, except it now had black and blue detailing. He could feel the weight of a backpack weighing his shoulders down. He saw that around his eyes up to his hairline looked like blue face paint, enough to conceal his identity when he had the respirator on. He also noticed the beanie that had appeared on his head, helping to conceal his hair. The beanie bearing a logo with 3 distinct colors, cyan, yellow and magenta on the front. He admired the person that was looking back at him in the mirror. He looked like someone who was an accomplished writer.  
“This is gonna be sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. --..-- / - --- -. .. --. .... - / - .... . / ... - .-. . . - ... / .- .-. . / --- ..- .-. ... .-.-.- / .. -. / .-- .... .. -.-. .... / .-- . / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / --. . - / - --- / ... .- - ..- .-. -.. .- -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / .-. . -- .- - -.-. ....  
> -.-- --- ..- / --. ..- -.-- ... / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - / .-- .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. .. ... -.-. --- ...- . .-. / .-- .... .- - / - .... . ... . / -- . .- -.


	6. Tonight The Streets Are Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get to the battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 views!!! wow you guys are amazing! I am glad you guys are enjoying this series of mine.
> 
> I apologizing for not updating earlier. It is difficult to do this without a beta, so I apologize if things aren't written out properly or have their formatting messed with. 
> 
> If you'd like to be my beta, in other words, helping me with grammar, spelling and/or formatting, contact me on here or on my tumblr page, DJXtremist.tumblr.com

... .- - ..- .-. -.. .- -.-- / ..--- ----- .... ...-- ----- --..-- / .- .-. .-. --- -. -.. .. ... ... . -- . -. - / -.. . / .--. .- ... ... -.--

‘Tonight’s the night’ Nathanael thinks to himself.  
‘It's saturday, it is going to be awesome and I get to show off my new persona for the first time.’  
His mom told him she was gonna be out of town on saturday as she had to do a scheduled surgery in Versailles and wouldn't be back until sunday around noon. This couldn't've been more perfect. Around 10, he had walked out the door. He locks it and walks down the road to the meeting spot to meet up with Nino and Alya. He transforms in a nearby alley and walks toward the car. He gets up to them and he hears Nino say,  
“Who’s that?”  
Nathanael walks closer and Alya recognizes him.  
“Nino, that's Nathanael, check out the outfit.” Nathanael does a quick turn showing them the backpack and the hoodie.  
“What do you guys think? You like it?”  
“You look like one of the dancers. You’ll fit in perfectly”  
“That outfit looks pretty sick in my opinion. Especially those kicks.” Nino says pointing to Nathanael’s Miraculous’.  
“Thanks guys, I figured it would be perfect if I had a persona like Ladybug and Chat Noir. It’ll make me fit in a bit better.”  
“Well as much as I would love to admire your new persona, I say we head out to the spot, if we get there earlier we might be able to find parking nearby in case we need to make a quick escape.”  
“Agreed” Alya and Nathanael said in unison. They all got into Nino’s sedan and drove 45 minutes to the abandoned warehouse in Pantin. 

..--- .---- .... .---- -.... / .-- .- .-. . .... --- ..- ... . --..-- / .--. .- -. - .. -.

Nino purposefully parks his car just in front of a still open restaurant and all 3 walk down the road to the gates leading to the warehouse, trying not to draw suspicion. They can hear the thump of the bass as all 3 assumed a battle was going on. All 3 eventually got to the spot, with the 2 security hoodlums at the front door immediately stopping Nathanael.  
“Who’s this?” One of the two says, the other trying to check his bag.  
“Hey guys, leave him alone. He’s with us.” Alya says trying to reason with him.  
“Why should we?” The one says. The ‘searcher’ trying to pseudo pat Nathanael down.  
“Why are you guys suddenly so paranoid?” Nino says trying to get Nathanael past them.  
“We can’t be too sure, rumors have been going round that someone might be undercover.” The handsy one finally let all 3 of them into the warehouse seeing the place bumping. Nathanael still couldn’t see over the crowds but he started immediately seeing familiar outfits. He saw the bright green of Chat Noir. He saw a girl in pink and white but with jet black hair. She was the one they called Reflekta. Next to her was Bubble-goth, wearing all pink with what was assumed to be a wig, being a mix of mint, white and light blue. He saw that Reflekta was waiting on her turn to battle Vanisher, whom was a girl dressed in a preppy hip hop outfit. He decided to look away from the crowd and instead focus on why he was here. He looked around at all the walls, noticing all the available space on the walls was already covered in graffiti. It was considered a diss to cover over someone else’s work. He looked around seeing a prime spot on an upper balcony that looked like had crumbled to the floor, just behind the makeshift stage. He notices a very thin ledge still connected to the wall under the spot of what used to be the balcony. He notices a pipe sticking out of the wall near it that ran up and across the roof, and he decides to grab hold and begin hoisting himself up. Once he gets to the top Nathanael started shimmying across the thin ledge. He starts hearing gasps from the crowd behind him, he kept trudging forward slowly getting to the right spot.  
“Hey dude get down from there!”  
“You are gonna hurt yourself.”  
“That doesn’t look like it’ll hold!”  
He had no idea where this bravery was coming from, but he liked it. Soon he got to the spot in question holding onto a pipe above his head to keep himself from falling. He carefully grabs his stencil and a can of white spray paint from his backpack. He places the stencil up, and quickly sprays the first layer. He put some paint on the corner so he could line up the next layer. He then drops the stencil, grabbing the next one out of his bag. He placed the can of white paint back in its pouch grabbing the can of black spray paint next to it. He lined up the stencil with the mark he made earlier and sprayed down the black layer, covering it perfectly. Once he was done he dropped that stencil down as well. He leaned a bit farther back admiring his work. It was a stencil of Nino and Alya with the words Hi-fi and D.V.N.O. above it. Both were wearing respirators, as a tribute to them helping him get out of his shell. During his admiration he feels his foot slip off the ledge he holds a firm grip on the pipe, praying to all that was holy that it would hold. He looks down seeing a pile of plywood just below him, he takes a breath and lets go hearing gasps from everyone in the crowd. Nathanael doesn't know how or why, but when he lands he tucks and rolls like it was second nature. It made the landing hurt far less than what he was expecting. Besides his ankles and knees hurting a bit, he felt fine. He heard a cheer from the crowd and suddenly he feels two pairs of arms hoist him up. One was of a heavy set boy wearing a crossbones T-shirt. He instantly recognizes him as Ivan, the boy he sat behind in homeroom. On the other side he saw a rather tall and very lanky boy wearing a red hoodie with a broken heart on it and similar colored face paint to Nathanael’s. He assumed this was Dark-Cupid. He saw the crowd admiring the stencil, snapping pictures on their phone. He gets a pat on the back and a couple of high fives from the people in the crowd. Alya got on the mic saying,  
“Alright ya’ll whats up? I am Lady Hi-fi and behind the decks is the amazing D.V.N.O.! Now that we have gotten some excitement from our resident artist, Evillustrator I think its time to get some battles started right?" The entire crowd of people begins to cheer and holler at Alya. She whips out a small list she wrote down.

"Starting the battles tonight is Vanisher vs. Reflekta!"

-.-. --- -- -- .. ... ... .- .-. .. .- - / -.-. . -. - .-. .- .-.. / -.. . / .--. --- .-.. .. -.-. .

Meanwhile, at the nearby police station. One of the lieutenants walks up to the commissioner in a huff.  
“What is it this time Roger?” The commissioner says hoping that the lieutenant in question isn’t asking for another day off for his daughter.  
“We’ve been getting calls into the station from the Pantin department, they claim there is another gathering. From the sounds of it, it's the trespassers we’ve been trying to capture for the past few months. They want to know if they should go in.”  
“No, regardless of how many we send in, they have spotters and are able to communicate much faster than we can respond. I have a much better idea, it will take some time, but I think I know what to do.” He reaches for his phone, filing through his rolodex finding the number he was looking. He punches in the numbers. After 4 or 5 rings the operator answers  
“You have reached AKUMA, Alpha Kilo Undercover Maven Alliance. What can I help you with?”  
“Hello, this is commissioner Barbeau, I am in need of your team’s service.”  
“What exactly did you have in mind, commissioner?  
“We have a group of hoodlums they’ve been vandalising, and trespassing on condemned property. They have been escaping arrest, they are very well organized.”  
“We don’t have time to be going after hoodlum graffiti writers sir we have more impor-” The commissioner cuts the operator off.  
“We have the backing and support from Mayor Bourgeois.” He hears the operator on the other end hesitate and speak to someone in the room before saying.  
“What exactly are you looking for?”  
“Someone who can go in undercover. So we can know their moves as they happen.”  
"I think we know just the man...."

..--- ..--- .... ----- ----- / ... --- -- . .-- .... . .-. . / .. -. / - .... . / --... - .... / .- .-. .-. --- -. -.. .. ... ... . -- . -. -

An older gentleman sits in his reading room relaxing, listening to old swing music on a nearby record player. The moonlight is being filtered through a gigantic Gothic-looking circular purple window. He was sat down in his large reading chair reading The Flower Of Evil, when he got a call on his cell phone. He sighs placing a fancy tassel to mark his page, picking up his cell phone seeing who the caller is. He sighs and answers,  
“What is it this time?”  
“Hawkmoth, your services are required. You are being activated for a mission tonight. This mission fits your skills perfectly”  
“Understood.” As he listened to the instructions, he pulled out a key from his pocket book. He hung up his cellphone and he walked over to a keyhole placed on the wall next to a painting of a woman. He unlocks the lock, swinging the painting open like a safe. Pulling it open, there were a few important pieces inside. A final will and testament, a lock of blonde hair, and a few books. Below that was a single drawer. He pulls it open revealing a single purple shoe box that simply read “Miraculous”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .--. .... .- -. - --- -- / .--. - .-.-.- / .----
> 
> Do note these do take some time, I try to update every 4-7 days. I promise you guys the next 2 chapters will be a big payoff.


	7. Phantom Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the battles commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1400 notes!!! I feel so honored!! Thank you all so much for checking out my fic. It means a lot to me when you guys view and comment and everything. Thank you all again for your continued support.
> 
>    
> I apologize for the short chapter, I have been having really bad writers block. 
> 
> Also I am still looking for a Beta reader. If you guys are interested hit me up here or on my tumblr. DJXtremist.tumblr.com
> 
> So just some forewarning, I don't know enough terms about dancing.

..--- ...-- .... ----- .---- / .-- .- .-. . .... --- ..- ... . --..-- / .--. .- -. - .. -.

Back at the battles, Reflekta’s C-walk had bested Vanisher’s voguing, Queen Bee’s modern day breaking was no match for Ladybug’s B-boy routine. The crowd was getting hyped for the battles. Each side rooting for their favorite dancers. After a few more battles it had finally come down to the battle between Chat Noir and Ladybug, the rematch. Nathanael hadn't been paying attention to the battles, none of the dances had entertained him enough to warrant him watching. He continued to paint on a recently painted over section of wall not too far from the stage. He was filling another character, this time it was a painting of Ladybug. He switched the cap of his spray paint to a thinner cap to get the outline of her eyes just right. He then painted in the irises. Satisfied with his work, he squats down painting ‘Evil’ in his signature handstyle. Once that was finished he decided to check out what was going on in the battle he stood by the stage seeing everyone getting the run down from Alya.  
“Alright you two, I know everyone is raring to go. Here are the rules, 45 seconds each, 1 round. Crowd decides. You ready? Ladybug, call it heads or tails?” Ladybug says,  
“Heads.” Alya flips the coin catching and revealing it was indeed heads.  
“Ok who goes first?” Ladybug responds,  
“I’ll go first. Maybe it will give petit chaton here a chance.” The crowd suddenly got much more amped up. Ladybug pointed to Nino who began to play her track, and almost immediately she began to show off why she was undefeated.

..--- ...-- .... .---- ----- / .-- .- .-. . .... --- ..- ... . --..-- / .--. .- -. - .. -.

The older gentleman walks up the door of the warehouse, dressed in a suit and tie complete with a bowler hat and a mask. He gets to the 2 security hoodlums who immediately stop him.  
“Whoa where do you think you are going old man?” The other immediately tries to pat down the gentleman.  
“Excuse you, I am here to see what all this fuss is about, maybe teach you kids a thing or 2 about dancing.” He says seeing that the kid patting him down was searching him for any weapons or wires. He swats the one boy’s hand away after he tried to get into his coat pocket.  
“If you dare touch me anymore there will be consequences.”  
“Like what?”  
“I will not hesitate to call the police and have this ‘party’ of yours taken down. Let me in.”  
“Why should I let you in?” The gentleman sighs, hands over a 20 euro bill to the boy pressing it against his chest roughly as he walks past.  
“Spend it wisely.” He walks into the warehouse. ‘Because it might be the last you ever get.’ he implies but doesn’t say out loud.  
At the moment the battle between Ladybug and Chat was concluding. It was now Chat Noir’s turn. Nino played his track and Chat began to start his newest routine, to the track “Phantom”. Every step looked calculated yet smooth. Nathanael watched on, seeing that this could be the routine to end Ladybug’s winning streak. He saw every trick and well timed step. All was going exactly to Chat’s plan. But then disaster struck. A small misstep on a landing caused Chat to land on his ankle awkwardly. He felt a small pop in his left ankle and then, pain. The entire crowd could see him stumble, just as his song ended, pain very visible on his face. He fell back onto the hard concrete floor clutching his ankle. Soon everyone in the crowd went from hyped to extremely worried, almost immediately Ladybug ran to his aid looking at his ankle. She was about to take off his shoes until she noticed the small green paw print on the same spot as the ladybug on her shoes and decided against it. Nathanael saw Chat, Adrien take the fall and land on the floor in pain. It dawned on him, he had a ‘performance’ to put on tomorrow. He ran over as fast as he could, helping Chat onto his feet, trying to keep the weight off his bad ankle. That caused the crowd to breathe a sigh of relief. He could tell by how his ankle was bruised, that it wasn’t broken, but it was pretty badly sprained. Alya announces,  
“Ok everybody, Who wins? Put your hand up if you think it's Ladybug!” A little less than half the people raised their hands up.  
“Put your hands up if you think its Chat Noir” The rest of the crowd raises their hand, confirming Chat as the winner to the battle. Chat was sat down on the stage as a makeshift bench. Nathanael sat next to Chat trying to console him and see if everything is ok.  
“You ok Chat? I hope it’ll be fine.” Chat smiles at him.  
“Hey, ya know what, I won, and that’s all that- ow.. mmmph- matters...” He watched Chat gently stretch his ankle trying to ease the pain. None of this was lost on the older gentleman, who simply looked at Chat in contempt. He definitely recognizes him but pays him no heed. He finally gets to the stage when Alya announces,  
“Alright everyone, this is your chance, open callouts. You have a beef? You have a rivalry, now is your chance.” Almost instantly the elderly gentleman raises his hand. Alya notices him, seeing him a bit out of place in the crowd. She points to him,  
“You, what's your name?” He responds with,  
“They call me, Hawkmoth...” Alya is a bit surprised, but decides to go with it.  
“Ok ‘Hawkmoth’, since you’re new, who are you calling out? Point to them.” Hawkmoth is about to point at Chat, wanting to battle him, but seeing as he was injured and didnt want to draw suspicion he points to the boy next to him. Specifically Nathanael.  
"Alright, Evillustrator vs. Hawkmoth." Instantly Nathanael became nervous. He didnt have any coordination.  
"But HiFi I cant.."  
"Sorry, rules are rules, you get called out, you have to battle." Nathanael sighs, this wasn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .--. .... .- -. - --- -- / .--. - .-.-.- / ..---
> 
> Thank you guys for reading as usual I will try my best to get the next chapter out, as soon as its ready.


	8. Phantom Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1500 views!!? You guys.. I feel so humbled. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this series so long. It makes me feel happy that it has become this popular.
> 
> Here it is, part 2. I hope you guys enjoy, and I apologize if its a bit late. I am still looking for a beta to help speed up the process, if you are interested contact me here or on my tumblr page DJXtremist.tumblr.com
> 
> .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. / .-. . .- -.. / - .... .. ... --..-- / ... .- -.-- / .----. -.. .--- -..- - .-. . -- .. ... - / ... .- -.-- ... / - .... .- - / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .- .-- . ... --- -- . .----. / .. -. / - .... . / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - ... / .- -. -.. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -- . -. - .. --- -. / -.-- --- ..- / .. -. / - .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-.

-.-. --- -. - .. -. ..- .. -. --. / ..-. .-. --- -- / .-.. .- ... - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. .-.-.-  
“He will do.” Hawkmoth took his black leather gloves off placing them in his jacket pocket. Nathanaël stammers out.  
“B-but I can’t dance!” in a pleading tone to both this 'Hawkmoth' fellow and Alya. Alya responds with,  
“Oh I forgot to mention the rules didn’t I? No backing out of a callout. Unless you never want to be invited back to the battles ever again.” This made Hawkmoth grin. He had this hoodlum cornered. Alya asks Hawkmoth,  
“Heads or tails?” Hawkmoth responds,  
“Tails” The coin is tossed then caught, revealing heads.  
“Ok Evil, who’s going first?” Nathanael motions to “Hawkmoth” simply giving him a quick point.  
“So be it.” Hakmoth says reaching into his coat.  
“Alright you two, you know the rules, 45 seconds. 1 round each”  
Hawkmoth smiles and tosses Nino a cd. Nino catches it and slides it into the slot of his CDJ. The sounds of a swing dance song come through the speakers. The crowd closes in, giving them the space to dance. Nathanael felt out of place, normally he would be on the outside looking in, but now he was smack dab in the middle of the action. He sees Hawkmoth readjust his tie, stretching his ankles. Its at this time that Nathanael notices that he isn’t wearing shoes that match his outfit. In fact he is wearing shoes that are very out of place for someone of his apparent age. He notices they are black and purple and have a small purple butterfly exactly where his peacock is on the right shoe. He saw the word ‘Miraculous’ in dark purple text across the upper tongue of the shoes.  
‘There is no way.’ He saw Hawkmoth take a breath. It wasn't until the music started built up and the beat dropped that he began to shuffle his feet to the beat of the song. It being an old timey swing track with an electronic tone. Every step looked well placed and rehearsed. It looked like a mix of modern day dancing with swing steps added in. Every shuffle of his feet and the flair he did with his hands made it look so simple yet so elegant. This only made things worse for Nathanael. There was no possible way for him to keep up with that, not when he has the coordination that embarrassed him in front of his crush Marinette. Soon his time was up, and in 45 seconds Hawkmoth had made quite the impression. Nathanael knew then that he had just delayed the inevitable. He was going to be embarrassed in front of Ladybug, Chat and the rest of the dancers. He decided to suck it up and he stretches his legs a bit. Nino then asks him,  
“Any request for your music?” Nathanael simply responds,  
“Give me something... cool, something that fits me I guess?” ‘Something that I will end up losing to anyway.’ He added in his head. He felt strange, he didn't like being this pessimistic about something. Except in this case he is about to humiliate himself in front of all his friends. He takes a couple of deep breaths hearing the music come on..  
“How fitting..” Nathanael says to himself. He hears the song build up, the beat of the drums giving him an idea of the speed of the song. After 4 cowbell hits the song drops, and as he was about to take an unsteady step into some kind of awkward two step, his right leg moves forward, in a rhythmic glide. Soon the other leg is doing the same as the other moves upward. He feels his legs stepping effortlessly. He realizes at that moment that the miraculous’ he is wearing are allowing him to dance. He feels his legs doing a rather slick dance and he decides to let them take over. He goes from not knowing how to dance, to gliding across the floor like it was his birthright. He realizes dance that the dance he was doing was an answer to Hawkmoth’s style, the same kind of shuffling yet much more modern and far cooler in his eyes. He smiles and begins to add flair, taking a step here, a shuffle there. At one point getting right in Hawkmoth’s face, quite literally shuffling circles around him. Soon the song ends, he looks around, and every single person had their mouth agape and was quiet for a solid 3 seconds. He soon realized that the crowd was on his side, after they went from quiet to a straight yell in an instant, he got praise and hugs from everyone.  
“Dude! I had no idea you could dance like that!”  
“You need to battle me some time.”  
“You lied to throw us off! Not cool dude! But that was badass!”  
Nino was throwing his arms up in cheer, helping his friend celebrate, when he felt a vibration from his phone. He opens it up sees that it was from one of his lookouts.  
‘Vatican Cameos! GTFO!’ That was the emergency cue, meaning cops were on their way.  
Hawkmoth grinned watching the crowd distracted by congratulating this ‘Evil’ character. Now was the perfect time. He presses the button on his watch, and near immediately almost out of nowhere a crowd of military looking police officers materialize out of the darkness and are storming the warehouse. He sees everyone began to book it out of the warehouse. This wasn’t lost on Nathanael who saw the rest of the dancers and graffiti writers were getting out of the area as quickly as possible. In the commotion he lost Nino and Alya, and began to feel dread knowing he may have to walk an hour to get home. He began to run towards the door He, Nino and Alya originally entered through, but doubled back when he saw another group of officers run through the door, taser guns pointed in his direction. He ran the opposite direction further into the warehouse, hearing heavy footsteps following close behind him. He jumped over guardrails with ease, and before he knew it he was running out of the other side of the warehouse. To his right was a canal, which he’d rather not take a swim in. He quickly looked around seeing a brick wall separating the warehouse from the buildings in front of it. Which meant his ticket back to the restaurant Nino had parked in front of. He got the run up and felt his feet jump and hastily carry him up and over the wall. He landed in a bunch of trees and proceeded to run through. He could hear the footsteps behind him come to a halt. He hears,  
“Find that kid, the commissioner wants them all.” He continues running through the patch of trees until he is met with a wall that reaches the top of a neighboring building. He hoists himself up a drainage pipe eventually reaching the roof of the building. He stays low to avoid being spotted. He feels his phone vibrate, he ignored it for the time being and continued on the roof seeing his exit to the street. It was an, empty lot he passed on his way to the warehouse. He could see a crane and other construction equipment around. He climbed down off the roof and through the construction onto solid ground. Once his feet met dirt, he said,  
“Kojakk untransform me.” He felt the persona of Evillustrator disappear, leaving him with regular old Nathanael. He felt the kwami hide in his jacket pocket. He took a breath and began to walk out of the construction site, and walking down the road towards the warehouse to where the car was parked. He could see the restaurant and was about to began to walk towards the car when he heard,  
“On the ground!” He turns hearing heavy footsteps run towards him. He looks towards the voice only to feel a policeman tackle him to the ground at full speed. He felt the wind get knocked out of him. He then lost his footing and he began to fall toward the sidewalk. All he managed to see in that split second was Alya and Nino sitting in the car with 2 other figures. They watched him get hit, before he met the concrete and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update the next chapter as soon as its ready. I have been having writers block so I will try my best to get the next chapters for you guys. Constructive criticism and other comments are always welcome. 
> 
> For those of you wondering what songs they are dancing to, Hawkmoth is dancing to Parov Stelar's Catgroove. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXrdYwG17PE  
> And Nathanael is dancing to Dada Life's - White Noise/Red Meat (Controls remix) https://soundcloud.com/controls/dada-life-white-noise-red-meat
> 
> \- .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. --- .-. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. .-.-.- / - .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .- .-.. .. ...- .


	9. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn what happened after the incident in Pantin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1600 views... you guys are crazy you know that right? I wasn't expecting to get this big a response when I started writing this fic. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, having this many people reading this has humbled me so so much. So thank you for reading this far.
> 
> I apologize I didn't put this out earlier, life decided to kick my ass recently. But here it is, chapter 9, "Alive." Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> ..-. .. .-. ... - / .--. . .-. ... --- -. / - --- / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - / - .... . / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / .-..-. .. / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... . / ... . -.-. .-. . - ... / -. --- .-- .----. / ..-. .. .-. ... - / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / --. . - / .- / -.-. --- -- -- .. ... ... .. --- -. . -.. / -.. .-. .- -... -... .-.. . / ..-. .-. --- -- / -- . .-.-.-

\----. .... ..... ....- / .--. .- -. - .. -. / .--. --- .-.. .. -.-. . / ... - .- - .. --- -.

Nathanael awoke in a drab grey prison cell. He was laying on the bench of the cell after being knocked out by the police officer. He checked his pockets noting that his phone, wallet and keys were missing. Kojakk flies out of his pocket,  
“Oh good you are awake. Lemme give you some updates, I don't think they read you your rights. It would be a good idea to let a lawyer know. Besides that, I am glad they didn’t take the Miraculous’.” Nathanael looked down and noticed that the Miraculous’ were still on his feet, but had changed from their normal blue and black splatter, to a much more normal looking black color. He looked around knowing that he couldn't escape and had no way of contacting Nino and Alya. Looking out the window he could see it was rather early in the morning.  
“Just remember to request a lawyer. Request Fu. He’s- oh no. Someone’s coming.” He heard the door to the hall of cells open. Kojakk expertly flew into Nathanael’s jacket pocket. He heard a heavy set of footsteps walk to his cell and unlock it. He could see an officer standing at the cell door, he said,  
“You have a phone call from your mother, You have 5 minutes.”  
Nathanael walked down the hall over to a nearby phone. He placed the receiver against his ear.  
“H-Hello?”  
“Nathanael, what happened and why were you arrested? I swear if it has anything to do with those bad influences you call friends, I am pulling your butt out of school. That’s if you aren’t thrown in jail for whatever you did.” She didn’t sound happy.  
“Mom calm down.. Nothing crazy happened, but I will tell you guys once I request a lawyer.”  
“You better.” He hears his mom hang up, she sounded angry, and for good reason. He hangs up the phone and says to the police officer,  
“I’d like a lawyer.” He says, rather nervously, he learned about his rights and the law system in school, but this was real, not some test on a piece of paper. After Nathanael looked through the phone book for lawyers he requested the one with the name M. Fu. He was the only one with the last name and because he trusted Kojakk’s words, he hoped they wouldn’t fail him now.  
After he is sent back to the cell he was staying in, and after waiting about 10 minutes for his public lawyer to come in, He heard the door open and he could faintly hear,  
“You have 20 minutes.” He heard him say to someone. He then heard a different set of footsteps walk down the hall. He saw who the man in question was. The man was dressed in a rather old looking suit and his face looked extremely familiar. it was only now that he realized that his ‘lawyer’ was the old asian man he saved from getting hit by Roger’s police car the other day. The old man saw the kid’s surprise and held a finger to his lips. He simply says.  
“Because you did me a favor, so I will do you one. I had heard that you got arrested, after figuring out where you lived... I will just say, your secrets are safe with me.” Nathanael looked at him questioningly,  
“Wait whoa whoa whoa, back it up. What do you mean secrets?” He says before seeing the old man, lean forward motioning for him to listen to the whispers, he says,  
“I took your sketchbook and spray paint cans from your room, and put them somewhere safe.” , This old man had just broken multiple laws and swore he knew where he lived. Nathanael could tell that this guy knew him well.  
“Well then, Mr. Fu  
“Call me Fu.” He interrupts.  
“Ok.. Fu. Its obvious you know about me, I don’t even want to know how you know where I live. But what are we gonna do about me being arrested?”  
“Well first off, they have you in for vandalism, resisting arrest and for trespassing. We’re you made aware of this?” Nathanael looks at him confused. No one told him what he was in for. So that was a big no.  
“No, I just got tackled, and then I woke up in here.” Fu then gets an evil grin.  
“Well then this case has to be thrown out. I assume if they didn’t even give you what you were in for, they also didn’t tell you your rights?” Nathanael shakes his head,  
“No, I didn't get told my rights either.” Fu clasps his hands together knowing he was going to be victorious today.  
“Perfect, they do not have a case, even if they did find you guilty.”  
“Wait why not? I was caught at the scene.” He sees Fu smile a smug grin.  
“Well.. If they searched your house, they wouldn’t find anything, Thanks to me. But now that we know the fact of you not even knowing what crime you are in for, let alone your rights, they can’t prosecute you.”  
Nathanael felt a sigh of relief exit him. ‘Good, I won’t spend my life in jail for art and dancing.’  
He suddenly hears a set of footsteps walking to their cell and he sees an officer walk up to the cell and he says,  
“Alright get up Nathanael, you are being summoned to court. Judge’s orders.” Nathanael reluctantly follows the man out. He is put in handcuffs and is led to a police car.  
.---- ----- .... ....- -.... / .--. .- .-. .. ... / -.-. --- ..- .-. - .... --- ..- ... .  
After a silent 30 minute drive, he eventually gets to the courthouse and has his cuffs taken off once he gets into the courtroom. Nathanael rubs his wrists after they were hurting from the tight cuffs. He sits down at the defense table next to Fu. He looked around seeing the jury sitting at their seats and could see 2 police officers at the prosecuting table, and saw his mother sitting a few rows back, he could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head. The judge walked up to the podium. The officer in charge, said  
“All rise.” Everyone in the room. The judge then sat up on the podium, and everyone sat back down. The judge began the case by saying,  
“Court case 34156, Nathanael Kurtzberg. You have been accused of vandalism, trespassing and resisting arrest, under the law of Ile-de-France, the defense may plead their case to the jury and the prosecuting party.” This is when Fu says,  
“Your honor, let me begin by saying my client has let me know that this is the first time he has heard of the crimes he is being accused of, both by the court and by the arresting officer. He made me aware that he was not made aware of the crimes he is being accused of, by the arresting officer. As well, when he was arrested, he was not told his rights. Under the law of Ile-de-France, Section 510, article 4, paragraphs 1 and 2, an arresting officer must read a suspect his/her rights during an arrest and on paper signed by the suspect in question so they understand exactly what they have been arrested for. As well they must be notified of their rights upon arrest.” Nathanael watched as every officer, including the judge winced visibly at that comment after being schooled by the old man.  
“Officer Moreau is this information correct?” The judge says.  
He sees the officer who tackled him say,  
“Your honor, I wasn't able to read the defense his rights because he went unconscious when he was arrested. I was also under the assumption that the station would have made made the paper available to the defense when he awoke-” He gets cut off by the judge.  
“As a police officer you are required by law to read the arrested suspect his/her rights. Under that condition, the jury may decide to resume the case or have all charges dropped.” He saw the jury mull about speaking in whispers before the main juror states,  
“We the jury have all agreed to drop the charges against Mr. Nathanael Kurtzberg.” Nathanael breathes a sigh of relief. He saw the officer grow a pained look on his face. The judge speaks,  
“Mr. Kurtzberg, you are free to leave. You may pick up your belongings at the window down the hall on the left. Case dismissed.” He slams the gavel down onto the table. Nathanael said,  
“Thank you your honor.” He walks out with Fu. Once he gets his stuff back, his phone, wallet and keys, he immediately gets grabbed by the ear and is pulled out to the car by his mother. Just as they get into the car, she is near-screaming at him.  
“I swear to all that is holy, you are in a world of trouble young man. Do you want to explain why you got arrested?” She turns on the car. Driving in a huff. Nathanael says,  
“Look mom yesterday Me, Alya and Nino went to a restaurant in Pantin.”  
“Pantin!?! Do you realize how far away that is? That is almost an hour away, and that’s a very unsafe neighborhood.”  
“Mom I know, but Nino wanted indian food so we went to this place called Taj Mahal that he heard was really good. He said his cousin recommended it.” He didn't want to lie to his mom like this, but it was the only way to keep her from knowing about the battles and his “career” in graffiti.  
“When we were walking out there was a bunch of commotion with police and a bunch of people trying to run from them, I got blindsided by a cop and I ended up getting arrested, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I should’ve let you know.” He was lying through his teeth, but the last sentence had gotten his mother to calm down. She replied,  
“Ok.. I am sorry for yelling, I should’ve heard your side of the story before assuming.”  
.---- .---- .... ..--- .....  
They eventually got back to the house. Nathanael's mom turned off the car and immediately hugged her son.  
“I don't want anything to happen to you, I am so sorry..” He could feel her begin to cry into his shoulder.  
“Mom it’s ok, I understand. You were probably super scared, I promise I’ll be more aware and safer when I can.” She nods letting him go, and they walk into the house. He walks into his room seeing a cardboard box filled with his spray paints and his sketchbook sitting on his bed, with a note that says,  
“You owe me. Come to 14 Boulevard Poissonnière. And don't forget to change your writer name soon. Sincerely, Fu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUN!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .-.. . - / -- . / --. --- .-.-.- / ..- .--. -.. .- - . ... / -- .- -.-- / ... .-.. --- .-- / -.. --- .-- -. / -.. ..- . / - --- / .- -. / ..- .--. -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / -.-. --- -. --..-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .- -. -. --- ..- -. -.-. . / ... --- --- -.


	10. Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a bit to get written out, the writers block is real!
> 
> Nearly 1800 views... still hitting me like a train every time I see it. Thank you all again for the support.

\-- . .- -. .-- .... .. .-.. . / .- - / - .... . / .- --. .-. . ... - . / -- .- -. --- .-. / .---- ----- .... ...-- .....

“What do you mean you can’t perform?” Gabriel said in his monotone yet still angry voice, standing over his son. Adrien laid in bed with his ankle wrapped in bandages with an ice pack on top. Adrien thought of his best alibi.  
“When I was training on Friday. I stayed later to practice and I felt my ankle pop when I tried to do one of the landings you kept making me do.” Gabriel was beside himself in anger. He had a reputation to uphold and he didn't want his best student to not show up to one of the biggest performances in all of France, because of a simple ankle injury.  
“If that was the case why wasn’t I notified? Regardless of your injuries, you are going to perform, and you are going to do it perfectly, just like we rehearsed.”  
“But father-”  
“Whether you like it or not, and that’s final.” Once he said that, Adrien had had it. He responded by yelling out something that he never thought he would say.  
“That’s it dad! I’ve had it! Ever since mom “left” you’ve been doing nothing but pushing me to be the best. Here I am injured, I can barely stand, let alone walk, no thanks to you. And now you want me to dance in front of a bunch of your industry friends because you would rather parade me around more like a trophy more than your actual son!” He says crying tears of pure frustration. Gabriel stood back, mouth agape. He had never had his son talk back to him.  
“Well excuse you young man, this is a performance we have been training for for months, this could get you a scholarship to your dream school. You are throwing away your dream.” This was when Adrien called his bluff.  
“My dream? No dad... thats your dream.” He paused to let it sink in, and then said,  
“I didn't let you know, because I knew this is how you would react. How would mom think of all this right now? I’m broken, in pain and never able to have any fun. I can’t even dance how I want to, she loved ballet, but she loved going to the non-ballet performances just to watch me perform and being myself even more.”  
As much as he wishes he wasn’t, Adrien was correct. He was about to walk away, when he tripped and stumbled on a pair of black hightops sitting near Adrien’s bed. He caught himself. He then said said,  
“Why aren’t you wearing the shoes I designed? I never noticed you wearing these.”  
“Well that wouldn’t be the first thing you haven’t noticed.” Gabriel walks away in a huff, but in that split second of him walking out, he notices the word Miraculous stitched into the tongue of the shoes, and a small green paw print on the right shoe right next to the ankle. He walks away not acknowledging it. They look very familiar, they almost looked like the ones worn by that boy... last night.

 -. .- - .... .- -. .- . .-.. .----. ... / .... --- ..- ... . / .---- .---- .... ..--- ----.

Nathanael sat in his room, holding the paper when he gets a text on his phone. He had neglected to check it once he had gotten home. He sees 2 missed texts from Alya, and 1 from Nino. He looks through them the oldest one from last night from Nino that said,

 

Received yesterday: 23h50  
From Nino:  
‘Dude where are you? We are at the car, get over here now.’

 He read the next 2 which were from Alya,

Received today: 0h15  
From Alya:  
‘A bunch of the dancers got arrested. I think they got Reflekta, Queen Bee and Ivan. Stay safe.’

He read the one he had just received

Received today: 11h31  
From Alya  
‘Update: Everyone was let off without a slap on the wrist. No one was read their rights. You out yet? Update me when you can.’

Nathanael texted Alya,  
‘Yeah they let me off too, wonder why though.’ A minute later he gets a text back from Alya saying,

Received today: 11h33  
From Alya:  
“Oh thank god. I thought they threw you in jail for the graffiti.”

He responds with  
“Well they thankfully didn’t, I am home, safe and sound.”

 Received today: 11h33  
From Alya:  
“Wait, how do I know you aren’t some spy from the police texting me? Prove you are Nathanael.”

Nathanael then replied.  
“You and Marinette shared a macaroon when you two first met, you were the person who asked me to go to the first battle, you called me ‘the tomato mermaid’ when we first met in collège, and you sign your name with only your index and thumb.”

Received today: 11h34  
From Alya:  
“Well you didn’t have to go that into detail, but good. Yeah I think they were trying to arrest us, but in the end it was more a scare tactic.”

“Well it worked, I am too scared to go out at night, let alone doing graffiti anymore.”

Received today: 11h35  
From Alya:  
“I am postponing the battles until we can find ourselves a venue that isn’t illegal and hopefully permanent. Until then, yeah I would shy away from the graff stuff dude.”

Nathanael then closes out his phone and lays back looking at the paper that Fu had left him. Nathanael noticed the address wasn’t too far away. He thought about it and decided to pack his bag and walk to the address  
  
.---- ..--- .... ....- ..... / .---- ....- / -... --- ..- .-.. . ...- .- .-. -.. / .--. --- .. ... ... --- -. -. .. . .-. . --..-- / ... ..- -. -.. .- -.--  
  
Nathanael walked up the the front doors of a rather nice looking set of doors. It simply had a sticker reading, "Studio Fu".  
"What isn't this guy?" Nathanael says to himself. He pulls the door open and walks up the stairs arriving at a front desk similar to that of School Ballet De Agreste, albeit a lot less fancy. Hip hop music could be heard in the background through the open door next to the desk. Behind the desk was Kim, playing with his phone. He seemed really into whatever he was doing that when Nathanael cleared his throat to grab Kim's attention, Kim jumped in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh hey Nathanael," Kim pauses his game which looked like a rhythm game of some kind "What are you doing here?" Nathanael simply says,  
"Uhm, I was told to meet Fu here?" Kim with a surprised look says,  
"Oh the old man? Oh yeah he's in the back, shouldn't be too hard to find. Just look for the dude in the Hawaiian shirt and the shorts." Nathanael nods and walks past Kim through the open door. Kim meanwhile unpauses his game and continues to play. muttering,  
"Cmon, I want that UR Nozomi and I should've had it already!"  
  
Nathanael walks into the brick and mortar walled studio. To the left was a miniature stage set up with a pair of turntables, whom at the moment weren't being occupied by anyone. To his right the old man in question was standing by watching a dancer, coaching her into specific moves. He then sees the red sports top and the black and red sneakers, he comes to the quick discovery that Fu is coaching Ladybug. Just then he sees Fu see him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Nathanael, so glad you could make it!" Fu says, walking over to him in a slight shamble. Nathanael walks over to meet him half way.  
"I am sure you've met Ladybug here." He says motioning to the sweating and glossy girl behind him. Nathanael feels a blush when he realizes he had been staring for a bit longer than was necessary.  
"U-Uhm.. not formally. But yeah I know of her." Fu smiles a rather evil looking grin. Nathanael knew he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so-to-speak.  
"Good good. She tells me you were at the battle last night and that you were rather good," Nathanael swallowed the lump in his throat. "Not just that, she also mentions you have a pretty unique set of shoes." Nathanael felt cornered to say the least. Here he was thinking he was keeping his identity secret and being an anonymous artist. But it took Ladybug a few minutes to read him like a book. He could see the smile on Fu's face. Fu then says,  
"So if she is as good as she says you are, how about a quick battle?" Nathanael took a step back. Ladybug then said,  
"Its up to you, if you are down I am down. Plus," She walks up to his face, "You owe me a commission." Nathanael is about to respond when Ladybug interrupts him,  
"I know I lost to Chat, but that was just luck... plus he busted his ankle so I call that a bluff." Nathanael then tries to gather his confidence and bravery, meanwhile Ladybug poses an ultimatum.  
"How about, if you lose I get that commisson?" Nathanael thinks and then says,  
"Ok... but if I win, you tell me who you are." Ladybug gasps silently, then turns her face to an evil grin before saying.  
"Deal." Nathanael then says,  
"Gimme a minute, you guys have a bathroom?" Fu points to a door on the far end of the studio, Nathanael runs in and shuts the door behind him. He feels Kojakk fly out of his pocket.  
"Hey I don't know about you Nath, but that bet seems a bit... harsh? Is that the word I am looking for?"  
"Well I didn't know what else to wager."  
"Not without sounding desperate." Kojakk says under his breath. Nathanael gives him a look. Kojakk smiles and whistles. Nathanael then says,  
"Kojakk, Transform me." and the smugness of Kojakk is quickly replaced by a gasp as Kojakk flies into the shoes, creating Evillustrator. 'Well.. formerly Evillustrator' Nathanael thinks. He looks in the mirror, only now noticing the bathroom walls are covered in graffiti. He could see all the different names, all of the many dancers. Names like, "Dark-Cupid", "Ladybug", "Reflekta", including a few he hadn't heard of like, G. Villian and La Marionnettiste. Nathanael stands back admiring all the colors and names. He reaches into his bag pulling out a sakura marker. He sees the door of the bathroom is one of the only spots minus the ceiling that are free. Just as he is about to sign Evillustrator he pauses. After the near jail-sentence and getting arrested for his art, he thinks its best to follow Fu's advice. Instead of writing Evil! he writes, "Bleu Paon", he thought about it, name fit him and Kojakk perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .--- ..- -- .--. .-.-.- / .- ..-. - . .-. / - .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .- / --- -. . / .-- . . -.- / .... .. .- - ..- ... / ..-. --- .-. / ..-. .- -. .. -- . / -.-. --- -. .-.-.-
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hiatus, here is chapter 12. In which we get the debut of Bleu Paon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long, I had a lot to do, and I missed my promised deadline of sunday the 4th, so I will be posting it now I suppose.
> 
> The 1 Of 3 playlist has been updated, http://8tracks.com/djxtremist/1-of-3-official-mix-miraculous-moves-au

After he finished signing the name he stood at the door. He held out his hand, grabbing the knob. He took a breath, then two, then a third. ‘Relax Nathanaël, its just a friendly competition... with Ladybug. Just you and her.’ He got nervous, ‘But what if I mess up or embarrass myself or-” He takes a deep breath, “Its do or die time... lets do this.’ He opens the door shoving it aside as he walked back into the studio space. He could see Fu behind the turntables on the mini stage. In front of him was Ladybug she was tapping something into her phone, once she finishes she faces Nathanaël. Fu smiles at this. Even if subtle, he loves seeing his latest holder in his alter-ego taking on his most experienced holder. The outfit he is wearing looking similar yet different enough from the last holder to distinguish him. Fu then says,  
“Ok since you are new here.. what's your battle name?  
“Bleu Paon” Fu gives a slight grin at the name. He then says,  
“Bleu, you get to choose, who goes first?” Nathanael subtly points to Ladybug.  
“Ok ladybug, you’re first, any song you want?”  
“Put on the one I was practicing to earlier.”  
“You’ve got it.” Just as Fu is about to put the needle on the record he sees people begin file into his studio. He notices some of them are dressed in battle outfits and he notices some of the girls come up and immediately hug Ladybug. Nathanaël becomes nervous, this was supposed to be an intimate battle between him and Ladybug, but now it seems the stakes have been raised.  
“What are all these people doing here?” Nathanaël asks  
Ladybug responds simply by flashing her phone, which he could see had a Chirper message Ladybug had sent out. It read, “Impromptu battle happening at Studio Fu. Me vs Evil. Be here ASAP.”  
He then hears the excited voices of everyone as they surrounded both Nathanael and Ladybug into a circle. He couldn't leave if he wanted to. He sees a familiar red hat walk up on stage next to Fu and a head of shaggy brown hair walking up. Alya grabs the mic from the mixer on Fu's turntable set up and begins to say,  
“Alright y’all it's time for another battle, Ladybug Vs. Evillustrator-” The entire crowd of people at the very least about 20 people cheer.  
“Actually I am no longer, Evillustrator... I am now Bleu Paon.”  
“Excuse me, Bleu. You guys know the rules, except this time, let's switch it up. Since we have one of the most requested battles about to happen in front of us, whats say, a minute and a half each?” The entire crowd that had now gathered at Studio Fu, began to get rowdy. Nathanael now knew he had almost no chance especially considering Ladybug already had a routine.  
“Alright, Ladybug you ready?” Ladybug nods,  
“Alright, once you start dancing, the time starts let’s begin.” Fu drops the needle onto the record and an old sounding speech from some kind of 50's advert 'Here are the thrill seekers. Corrupt and immoral.' The crackling and sound of the vinyl as it was being played by the needle gave it a very old vibe. Soon the beat starts and Ladybug breaks out into her rehearsed routine. Every step landing exactly where its supposed to go. The 1 minute and 30 seconds seemed to last hours in Nathanael's mind, every break and step, including her flair made his dancing seem like he just learned it yesterday. Well to be fair he had, but that was not important at the moment. Just as her 1 minute and 30 seconds were up, Ladybug still stepping and breaking, gets right up in Nathanael's face giving him a smile, and a small flick on the chin just as time was called. As if to say, 'top that'. The song stops and immediately the crowd goes into a frenzy. Was it a death sentence? Most likely. Alya then breaks up and calms the frenzy by saying. "Alright, I think we have got quite the mountain to climb for Bleu Paon. What do you say Paon? Give up or you wanna do this?" Nathanael thinks for a second, and gives Alya a look that said, 'No.'. Nathanael then said  
"Lets do it. Nino give me something good." Nino without missing a beat, selects a song on his laptop and plays it. The music begins playing and the song builds up and once the song had spit out the lyrics, 'We are titans.' The beat hit and Nathanael started with each slide and step he put in, every beat getting its own step, spin or slide. He was soon getting up in Ladybug's face quite literally shuffling circles around her. He begins to add more flair adding in jumps and extra steps keeping the shuffle he was doing look unique and yet still be uniform. After 1 minute and 30 seconds of just making up his routine up on the spot the song ends and he stops giving a bow to the crowd. They weren't as rowdy as they were with Ladybug's performance. At that point he knew he had lost.

"Alright ya'll what do you think? Bleu?" The crowd was enthusiastic. "Or ladybug?" The crowd went nuts,  
"I think we have our winner for tonight." Nathanael's mystery question would not be answered and it meant having to do an art piece for Ladybug. Speaking of, she walks up to him.  
"So about that commission," She messages him over Chirper with an address. "Meet me there tomorrow night so we can discuss it." She walks away giving him a wink. He blushed where he stood, and he looked down at the address. He looked it up and saw the name of the business it pointed to. It was the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. "No way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not super proud of this chapter. But I wanted you guys to have a new chapter. I have been having seriously bad writer's block. Thanks for sticking here this long guys. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / -.. --- -. .----. - / - .... .. -. -.- .-.-.-


	12. Don't Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathaniel has to deal with the idea that he may be meeting the actual ladybug outside the battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the LOOONG time I haven't updated this fic. Basically life happened I haven't had time or the motivation to keep writing. I am doing my best to write these for you guys. Thanks for sticking around. I will do my best to keep updating, even if its at a slower pace. Again thanks for your support.
> 
>  
> 
> .. / .... --- .--. . / -.-- --- ..- / . -. .--- --- -.-- / - .... .. ... / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / --- ..-. / --- -. . / --- ..-. / - .... .-. . .

“No no no. It can’t be, there is no way that’s ladybug- THE Ladybug.” Nathaniel said pacing his room back and forth. Kojakk was sitting on his desk snacking on white rice. He wipes his mouth off with a paper towel before saying.  
“Well I want you to think about this Nathaniel, Why else would she invite you to that exact bakery?”  
“Maybe its because- um... Maybe she likes the view and wants to meet on the roof, yep that’s why.” He says feeling self assured.  
“Nathaniel in all my millenia of knowledge there is a quote with a meaning that fits this situation perfectly. It goes, ‘Denial is not just a river in Egypt.’” The look on Nathanael’s face went from sort of relieved to a look of pure disappointment. Kojakk was laughing hysterically, holding his midsection like it was going to burst.  
“Oh my word!! The look on your face was priceless. You actually.. Oh my... you looked so excited and then it all just... ahaha.. ” Nathaniel let out a sigh and walked out of his room, into the hallway bathroom and slammed the door shut. He didn’t lock it, he knew even if he did Kojakk could just poof into the bathroom if he wanted. He sat on the closed toilet lid and looked at the floor his head in his hands, trying to think. He hears a small puff and he hears Kojakk’s voice.  
“Listen Nathaniel I didn’t mean to-” Nathaniel holds up a hand to get him to stop.  
“I am trying to figure things out and I didn’t appreciate that, nor you laughing at my expense.” He takes a deep breath.  
“I have to contend with the fact that I am feeling nervous and anxious about this news and I am trying to comfort myself. You aren’t helping.” He says sighing out a breath. He gets up and walks back to his room. he slips the miraculous’ off his feet and lays down in his bed. He needed to sleep on this.

The next day.

Nathaniel had thought about it all day the next day. He thought about telling Alya, but then the thought of her hounding him later with questions was enough to steer him away from that. He thought about what he was going to say to her, and how he would approach her. He eventually realized over thinking wouldn’t help in this situation. He ended up waited until around 9 pm before he started walking over to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. After not too long and remembering that her house was meters away from the school; Nathaniel reaches the bakery and notices that the lights for the bakery itself were off and a small closed sign was affixed over the door. He looks down and rereads the dm that he was sent ‘meet me on the roof’. He decides that knocking on the front door won’t be a good idea so he sneaks behind a nearby bush and says  
“Kojakk transform me.” feeling the familiar tingle from the energy that changed his standard civvie clothes into Blue Paom, he looks around hoping no one saw that. After ensuring no one saw him he dashes across the street towards into an alley that connects the bakery to the nearby homes. He looked around the alleyway looking for something to help him reach the top of the building. He then sees a what looks like a drainage pipe heading down from the top of the building. After taking a running start he leaps and runs up the wall grabbing the pipe and hoisting himself up. He still doesn’t know how the miraculous’ help his agility, but man he isn’t complaining. Just as he is reaching the top of the pipe he begins to hear it squeak and groan unsettlingly. He dashes up and grabs the lip of the building hoisting himself up, not wanting the pipe to break and cause him careening down 30 feet to the concrete. He finally reaches the top of the building and begins sneaking his way onto the balcony on top of the bakery. As he approaches he can hear the sound of electronic music sneaking its way through the doors to the balcony. He recognizes the song but he can’t put his finger on it. He let his temptation get the best of him and he sneaks a peek through the window to see...  
‘Marinette?’ he thinks to himself, seeing his classmate dancing to and seemingly recreating Chat Noir’s routine he was dancing in the battle at the Pantin warehouse. He remembers the time at the dance studio and the actual battle and realizes Marinette’s moves are actually pretty close albeit more in ladybug’s style. On her feet, a pair of high tops.  
“No.. It can’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around see you in the next chapter.
> 
> \- .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / ..-. .- -.-. . / - --- / ..-. .- -.-. . .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / --. ..- -.-- ... / .... .- ...- . -. - / --. ..- . ... ... . -.. / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / -. .- -- . ... / .- .-. . / ... --- -. --. / - .. - .-.. . ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .--- ..- ... - / ... .- -.-- .. -. .----.


	13. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated meeting between Ladybug and Bleu Paon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around. I have been getting more and more ideas for this series. I plan to have more chapters as soon as they are ready. Now to get more motivation.

“No.. It can’t be.” he walks backwards away from the window and accidentally moves one of the chairs on the balcony making Marinette jump in response and look up towards her upstairs window. He then hears   
“Tikki Spots on.” Then suddenly Nathaniel sees the door leading into Marinette’s room open, and out pops Ladybug.  
“Fancy seeing you up here Bleu.” She says with her usual stride and coolness. “I imagine you didn’t want to use the front door?” Nathaniel says,  
“Too mainstream. Almost breaking your neck climbing up a neighboring building? More fun.” He says with a smile on under the mask.   
“So about that commission.” She says stepping to the railing of the balcony. “You see that billboard over there?” She points off in the distance towards an Agreste by Gabriel Agreste billboard featuring Adrien in a leaping pose. “I thought it would be funny to see you turn Adrien there into Chat Noir.” Immediately he felt his stomach drop. It was not for the fact that it was difficult, what with the lighting of the billboard, but because he didn’t want to out Adrien. Then an idea struck him.   
“Uhm... I mean.. I could do that, but I feel like it would be funnier if it was him dressed as you, with like.. ‘Ladybug’s #1 fan.’”  
“Hm.. I like the way you think Bleu. alright, do that. And I want it done by tomorrow night. So I can show it to my friends.”  
“Ok deal.” He holds out his hand giving Ladybug a handshake.   
“See you later petit paon.” She then opens the hatch to her room and walks back in. Nathaniel sighed to himself... how was he gonna pull this off? He had the attention of the police for his graffiti, and at this point he knew he was in their databases. Considering that all his other art had been either painted over or been taken down. He steels himself and decides heading home would be his best course of action. Illegal graffiti would have to wait until tomorrow.


	14. Quick Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I am in support of the current blackout, I won't be updating this fic until the blackout is over


End file.
